


Have you seen him?

by MeikaLin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur is an angry ghost, exile arc, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikaLin/pseuds/MeikaLin
Summary: "But I notice that he prefer orange more. Maybe next time I should give him some orange?"ORDream fucked up and Ghostbur not very happy with it.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 372





	Have you seen him?

Ghostbur can't be happier: his brother is smiling and laughing again! He looks the same as before the exile and the wars. Now he's just a kid who is happy to live in this world.  
  
Something was still bothering him, but he couldn't tell exactly what it was. Tommy looks fine. He became more calm, even quiet, but it wasn't bad, right? His brother learned to control his emotions. He grew up! Ghostbur was so proud of him!  
  
"Wilby," Tommy stopped calling him Wilbur or Ghostbur not a long time ago "Everything will be okay"  
  
"Of course it will!" Ghostbur smiled brightly.  
  
And then he starts talking about something else, doesn't seems to notice that Tommy's smile didn't reach his eyes.  
 _They were dead._  
  
***  
  
  
"Hey, Ghostbur," Dream waved a hand in greeting "Lost something?"  
  
"Have you seen Tommy?" ghost looks upset "I ran out of blue, so I went to get more, but when I got back Tommy is nowhere to be seen"  
  
"Wait... You left him here **alone**?"  
  
"Um, yeah? Not for long! He said it was fine and he wants some blue!" the ghost smiles when he looks at dye "But I notice that he prefer orange more. Maybe next time I should give him some orange?"  
  
The admin closed the distance between them so quickly that the Ghost recoiled from fright.  
  
"Dream?"  
"Did he said something weird? I need you to think and quick!" Dream's voice sounds unusually bothered "Come on!"  
  
"I-I don't know! He was fine! He was happy, maybe a little quieter than usual, and..." he paused "And his eyes... They... They were so..."  
  
Suddenly, he screamed in agony. Dream stepped away from him in shock, not knowing what to do. He doesn't know what the hell is happening - the ghost was in pain but why?  
Then there was silence. Hesitantly, he calls the ghost and tries to reach him, but he was pushed away.  
  
"If something will happen with him because of you, Dream," Ghostbur looks at him with hatred "I swear... **I will kill you a thousand times so you will understand his agony** "  
  
And so Dream realizes: it's not a cheerful Ghostbur anymore.  
  
"..Welcome back, Wilbur," he said quietly "Where is Tommy?"  
  
"You should know better, green bastard" ghost headed for the portal "It's because of you he has suicidal thoughts if you didn't understand it with your big fucking brain"  
  
Wilbur stopped and turned to dream before entering the portal  
  
"If you really care - call the others. Maybe we still can save him"


End file.
